<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A la Mañana Siguiente by Lizzar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447409">A la Mañana Siguiente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzar/pseuds/Lizzar'>Lizzar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PsychicCloneShipping One-shots-Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzar/pseuds/Lizzar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mewtwo/Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mewtwo/Newtwo (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PsychicCloneShipping One-shots-Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>"What's our destiny?" ~ PsychicCloneShipping Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A la Mañana Siguiente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día comenzó cuando la luz empezó a entrar por la caverna, los ojos del pokémon que la habitaba reaccionaron intentando girar su cuerpo con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más, pero sintió un peso extra sobre su cama.</p><p>Viendo ese inconveniente despertó para poder ver quién estaba con él, encontrando a su lado a la hembra aferrada a las sábanas cuando sintió movimiento.</p><p>Mewtwo intentó hacer memoria para saber cómo habían llegado ahí, pero su mente seguía algo nublado... Al menos hasta que, entornando los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo importante, toda la cama estaba desordenada, pudo ver sus patas fuera de éstas mientras ella había acaparado casi todo el manto.</p><p>Pudo recordar algo...</p><p>La noche anterior era especial para ambos, quizá algún aniversario como el día en que se conocieron o el día en que comenzaron a salir, no lo tenía claro en ese aspecto, estaba seguro de que algo pasó después.</p><p>Quizá en algún momento de la velada ella se acercó más a él, apoyándose de sus hombros sintiendo la respiración del otro creando un íntimo ambiente. Cerraron sus ojos al juntar sus frentes, sintiendo de nuevo esa conexión tan especial que compartían y deseaban.</p><p>Mewtwo entonces sintió su mano acariciar su mejilla, no lo pudo evitar y la acercó más a él.</p><p>En realidad, nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron ahí, o en qué momento tropezaron con su lecho, tampoco cuando la temperatura de sus cuerpos empezó a subir; sólo les importaba el presente y el cómo se abría una posible puerta donde podían tener un futuro, uno para ellos dos.</p><p>Una parte de su rostro ganó un color rojo, ¿por qué algo que ya debería ser normal le seguía provocando pudor?</p><p>No le dio tiempo para pensarlo con claridad, sus ojos se desviaron hasta su compañera. Ella, que se veía tan indefensa, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mewtwo la siguió mirando y pensó que, quizá, podía darle un detalle más allá de las canastas matutinas de sus bayas preferidas.</p><p>Éste se inclina apoyando las manos al costado de su cabeza, ella sólo siguió apretando las sábanas, mewtwo repentinamente se sintió tenso...</p><p>«¿De verdad debería hacer esto? Ella puede enojarse y...»</p><p>Mewtwo nunca se atrevió, odiaba como incluso ahora le daba vergüenza mostrar ese tipo de afecto... ¡y estaba en la peor posición para sentirlo! ¡Sólo era un simple beso en la frente! «¡En serio, Mewtwo! Te da vergüenza ahora, ¡después de acostarte con ella más de una vez... y anoche! Fracasado».</p><p>Mientras se reprochaba, escuchó un carraspeo y empezó a sudar frío. Al girar su rostro vio como ella había abierto uno de sus ojos, y sabía muy bien que prefería hacer.</p><p>Se acomodó mirando como él se sobresaltaba. Sonrió, adoraba verlo indefenso.</p><p>—Si no vas a hacerlo tú, lo haré yo.</p><p>—¿Eh? —En vez de sonrojarse, terminó palideciendo.</p><p>En un rápido movimiento invirtió sus posiciones ignorando si él le pedía detenerse, aunque no pudo importarle después. Supuso que había despertado con mucha energía.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>